Summer Camp
by whitebengal14
Summary: A Summer Camp hosted by my OCs. Fav anime/manga characs as the guests: Samurai Champloo,Naruto,Tsubasa,Ouran High School Host Club,Rurouni Kenshin,Black Cat,Ranma1/2,Gin Tama,Bleach,Inu Yasha and much more. Includes fighting tournament, and beach time. XD
1. The Champloos

**(this is actually a fic for allll my favorite anime characters. they are all in a summer camp lead by my O.c.  
anime included so far: Samurai Champloo, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Gin Tama, Fruits Basket, Ranma 1/2, Rurouni Kenshin, Black cat, Ouran High School Host Club, uh....and more. -.-')**

**Chapter 1: The Champloos**

"This is so stupid. Why do we have to be at a summer camp? I'd rather lay on my ass all day than spending time listening to some bullshit about the outdoors," The unrefined, and arrogant Mugen complained as he picked his nose.

Fuu, the sixteen year old girl Mugen had sworn to protect until she found her 'samurai that smelled of sunflowers' looked disgusted. "I thought you really wanted to go! When I read the notice to you, you were acting all excited about it!"

Mugen scoffed. "I only wanted to go because it said something about a fighting tournament, led by three girls, with free food, and a party that allowed drinking." He got up from the ground he was laying on and gripped the sword on his back. "And I want to finally wanna be able to kill this pretty boy!" He said to Jin, Fuu's other body guard.

Unlike Mugen, Jin is a reserved and disciplined samurai. He is very strong, but lacks a reason to fight, other than for Fuu. Mugen, on the other hand, doesn't believe you need a reason to kill someone.

People stopped talking when they overheard what Mugen said, and waited anxiously for the fight to start.

Jin sighed as he looked around and saw the many people watching them. "Please stop causing a scene," he said as he pushed his glasses further on his face. "We'll fight later...And don't call me a pretty boy."

"Whoa! Look at him Sakura! Isn't he cute lookin'?"

Jin and Mugen both turned their heads toward the voice.

"Huh?" Mugen said.

A long, blonde-haired, blue eyed young girl looked at them with a sparkle in her eyes. She had her hair in a ponytail, and a set of hoop earrings in her ears. She also had three earrings on one of the flaps on the front of her outfit.

_I wonder if she's talkin' about me... _Mugen thought to himself. A goofy look spread across his face.

The other girl with pink hair smirked at her friend. "So...you've finally given up on Sasuke?...Ino?" she said as she crossed her arms in satisfaction. Her long, pink hair was down to the middle of her back, and she had green eyes.

"What?! I just said he was cute! Not as cute as Sasuke, of course! I thought you would know that, Sakura!" The girls glared at each other.

As Jin looked at the girls, he noticed they had some sort of headband with the same insignia on them. The pink haired girl had hers on her hair, used like a ribbon, with the blond haired girl had hers around her waist. _I wonder what those mean?_ Jin thought."I think I get it..."

Everyone looked at Mugen.

"You don't know who to choose. Me...or Jin..." He flexed his muscles a little bit to show off.

"What the..." Fuu said as she looked at Mugen questionably. _Trying to seduce young girls! How low!_ She rolled up her kimono sleeves.

"We'll settle this and see who can beat who!" Mugen grabbed the sword on his back and started pulling it out, when he got hit on the head with a hand. He fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

**Author's Notes: **

For some reason, the beginning's not turnin into a fanfic format... so tried to fix it....if it worked out the way i wanted it to be... -.-'

Sasuke's so freakin'....argh! He makes me sooo mad! Nobody likes him but Ino and Sakura, and all the other girls in Naruto!.....*grumblex2*....and all the Naruto fan girls in my school.....*sigh* I'm I the only one who has good taste left?! *giggle* IDK...but the answer sure scares me.... XD (oh! btw, my opinion has changed once i started on the second arc. the uh...Shipuden one. ^o^ me likeys him now! :D That comment was made right after Sasuke left. -.-' Just to clear things up.)

I didn't use the right tense when I was describing Jin! oh noes.....-.-' *ahem* anyways...moving on...

I liked Sakura better with long hair, so her hair's long. Technically, her hair would've been short in this part....hmm.....but yeah...

I swear! It's like I forgot everything about Samurai Champloo! I don't remember their antics, or how well they would deal with a certain situation.... oh well.... THAT JUST MEANS I NEED TO WATCH THE WHOLE SERIES ALLLL OVER AGAIN!! HA HA HA! YAAAAAAAY CHAMPLOOOOO! o

**Hope you read the next chapter! it includes the intro of my O.c! ^o^ with Samurai Champloo! :D**

I don't own Mugen or Jin...TT-TT. OR Fuu, Ino, an Sakura......AND DEFINITELY NOT SASUKE! *Blah!* Shinichiro Watanabe, Matsaru Gotsubo and Masashi Kishimoto-sensei do.


	2. Golden

**Crossover. This includes...uh.....Samurai Champloo...an uh....a bit of Naruto? no no...thats in the next chapter. This one is O.c an Samurai Champloo. -.-'**

**Chapter 2: Golden (My O.C's enter the scene! YAY!)**

Fuu, Jin, and the two girls looked up. A red-haired lady in a short, black dress, with black, laced up boots, a surgical mask over her mouth, and hazel-colored eyes stood over Mugen, accompanied by another lady, and a young girl. The other lady had long, black hair, that had streaks of blue in it and long bangs that covered half of her face. She wore a blue high midriff dress, and blue converse. The young girl had short, blonde hair that was put into small pigtails that rested on her shoulders. She wore a short blue skirt, with a white shirt that was too big for her, and a tie around her neck. They both shared bright, blue eyes.

"Sorry, but there is no fighting on the camp grounds unless instructed to by one of the leaders of the camp," the red-head said to Mugen, who laid face down on the ground. After a while, she paused and nealed down next to him. "Hey. Listen to me when I talk to you," She said as she poked Mugen in the head.

"I believe you knocked him out." The young girl with blonde hair said as she also nealed down. She tapped Mugen on the spine with her two fingers and Mugen shot up.

"Huh?" He looked at the two women that were next to him. "Oh? And who might you babes be?" He asked them as he smirked. Fuu hit him on the head, and the blonde haired girl giggled.

"Can you look at any beautiful female without hitting on them?! I mean, you travel with one, isn't that enough?" Fuu angrily tried to reason with Mugen.

"Aw, quit your bitchin'. You have no sex appeal." Mugen said to her as he scratched his head and got up calmly. Fuu shivered with anger. _Why you..._

"Mugen. That's enough." Jin said, stepping in.

"Does it look like I give a rats ass?" Mugen told him as the two ladies stood up as well.

"Uh...You haven't met us before, but I'm Sana." The red head said hurriedly. "And these are my friends Setsuko and Hikara." Sana said as she gestured to the young girl, then the quiet one.

Setsuko bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you." Her blonde pigtails fell in front of her. Hikara just stared longingly into the crowd. When she realized everyone was staring at her, she turned her head toward them.

"H-Hello?" she looked uncertain.

_Wow...She's adorable. _Fuu thought as she glanced over at Mugen who had a smug look on his face. _Ugh...Where have I seen that face before?_She frowned. Mugen walked toward Hikara. "Hey, baby. You're a mighty cute foreigner staring off into space like that." He said, looking her up and down. _He's right...Is she... A westerner?_Jin thought while he too looked at the strange girl with dark skin.

"Foreigners really turn me on," Mugen whispered to her as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"N-no..." She said as she pushed Mugen away gently.

Suddenly, a huge gush of wind swept throughout the camp.

"Oh, great." Sana said, shaking her head and sighing.

"Huh?" Mugen said, looking around.

"Why hello. We haven't met before, have we?"

Mugen turned around and saw a guy, that looked close to his age, smiling at him. The guy had just enough red hair to be pulled into a small ponytail. He was wearing jeans and a big, black T-shirt that said, 'Punk' in big red letters. On his right ear was a small hoop earring with a stud right behind it, and he had black eyes that glared at Mugen with such ferocity, that Fuu shuddered slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Mugen asked the guy, not fazed by the glare he was receiving, as he lifted his arm from Hikara's shoulder. Hikara stepped toward the guy.

"Derick!" Her face lit up. Derick smiled a punkish smile and pulled Hikara close to him. He planted a small kiss on her cheek, then glared at Mugen again while Hikara blushed deeply, burrying his face in his chest to hide her embarrassment.

"What where you doing to Hikara?" Derick growled.

"Huh?"

"You have the nerve to put your arm around her like she's yours. You shall not filthy her with your hands, you bastard." Derick flipped Mugen off. "You have to get past me first."

"What the-...Why you..." Mugen gripped his sword and glared at Derick. _What's this guy's problem?_ "Bring it on! I'll make you cry like a little bitch." A smirk crawled across his face as he took his battle stance.

"The only one who'll be crying...is you." Derick said as he beckoned Mugen to come towards him.

"What did I just finish saying?!" Sana got mad. "Derick! Be an example!"

"That's enough Derick. You've made your point."

Everyone turned again to see a taller guy with black hair down to his shoulders, standing behind Derick. He wore a black T-shirt, and baggy white pants over black loafers. He put his hand on Derick's shoulder, then turned toward the girls.

"We have to start the camp soon. People in the crowd are getting restless." He smiled at Derick.

"Mako!" Sana cried as she took off her surgical mask and hugged him. "There you are! I missed you!" She said as she continued to embrace him.

"I missed you too." He replied as he held her hand and smiled at her.

W_hoa... Look__ at those eyes....They're...green! _Fuu realized as she gazed at the beautiful man.

"You're the founders of this camp... Aren't you?" Jin asked the man. Fuu gasped. _But they're... Mugen and Jin's age!_She turned to Setsuko, who was staring into the crowd as well. _And she's my age! _The black-haired man chuckled.

"Why yes, that's right," he smiled. "We all hope you enjoy your time here." He bowed. "My name is Makoto Kenshin. Nice to meet you." He said as he shook Jin's hand. "I believe you've already met the rest of the gang..." Makoto glanced over at Derick, who was talking to Hikara like no one else was there.

"Are you alright? He didn't do anything else to you, did he?" He asked her as he gently put her long bangs out of her face so he could see her better. She shook her head and looked up at him, recovered from the previous event.

"Y-You arrived just in time." she said shakily. Derick laughed,

"You know I'll always be there for you," He said as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I know..." She smiled at him, blushing deeply.

_Aw... They're so sweet! I wish someone treated __ME__ like a princess... _Fuu thought as her eyes sparkled. _Not at all like these two..._ She glanced over to her body guards. _Totally useless._ She sighed.

"Well, I'd love to chat some more, but we'd better get going." Makoto smiled. "Nice meeting you again." He called after a quick bow, as he began walking away. Derick and Hikara followed, hand in hand. Setsuko just stared at Jin's sword, not moving at all. Fuu looked at Setsuko questionably.

"Um......?"

Sana, after realizing Setsuko wasn't following, sighed and took Setsuko's hand. Setsuko pouted.

"I was just looking."

"Gotta go! Ciao!" Sana said as the both of them followed Makoto and the rest. She turned to Setsuko when they were out of earshot.

"Don't you have enough info yet?" she sighed, letting go of Setsuko's hand.

"Yes, but that is a real Katana. I have not seen one in real life." Setsuko explained, taking Sana's hand again.

"Hold it," Mugen said as he grabbed Sana by her wrist, causing her to let go of Setsuko's hand. Sana stopped walking as Fuu ran up to them, Jin following close behind.

"Mugen?! What are you doing?!" she said, gripping Mugen by his shoulder. "Let her go!"

Makoto stopped while Derick and Hikara looked back. Sana grabbed Mugen's other hand and squeezed. Jin heard a tiny crack. Mugen looked surprised, then released her hand. Sana then let go of Mugen's hand and crossed her arms angrily.

"Don't even worry about it." Sana said, turning around to walk with Makoto while taking Setsuko's hand. Setsuko smiled happily.

"It was very nice to meet you, Jin!" Setsuko told him, with a sweet smile on her face, as Sana pulled her towards the others.

"...I think she likes you, Jin." Fuu said, nudging Jin.

"...I think she just liked my swords..." Jin replied, while looking at Mugen's hand. Mugen didn't say anything. He just stared at his hand.

"Mugen?" Fuu asked him, leaning in toward him. Then she realized Mugen's hand. It was starting to swell.

"She almost broke your hand...?" Jin said, hovering over Mugen's hand.

"Eh?" Fuu said, looking from Sana to Mugen's hand.

Setsuko looked back at Mugen and Jin's direction, then noticed Mugen's hand. After a quick pause, she quickly ran toward them.

"Wha?..." Sana said, turning around.

"I did not know you injured him." Setsuko told her while looking back.

"Did I?!" Sana said, looking surprised.

"You're too strong for your own good. Setsuko's got it." Makoto said as he kissed Sana on her cheek.

"Wouldn't you know," She whispered to him. He blushed in return.

"When you're done, come meet us on the stage." Sana told Setsuko over her shoulder. Makoto continued to blush as Setsuko nodded in agreement. When she got to Mugen, she put her hands on his injured hand without hesitation.

"You sure do move fast." Mugen said slyly. Fuu sighed. _Just ignore him. Just ignore him..._

Setsuko ignored Mugen, and concentrated on his hand. A small, blue glow emitted from her hands.

"Hey! What the hell are you doin' to my hand?" Mugen asked as he pulled his hand away. The glow went away from Setsuko's hands and she smiled.

"All done!" She said as she pulled a loose, strand of hair out of her face. Then she turned toward Jin.

"His hand is now healed. It might still be a little sore, but he can use it freely and not feel any pain after next week." she bowed. "I also apologize for my friend. She does not know her own strength sometimes."

_Healed? _Fuu thought as she poked Mugen's hand. He didn't flinch at all.

"She's right, It does look a lot better and the swelling has gone down!" Fuu said while inspecting Mugen's hand. _Not that it would hurt him or anything...It's like he can't feel any pain sometimes...And how did she- _Setsuko beckoned Jin to lean down. When he did, and she kissed him on the cheek.

Fuu's jaw dropped. _What the-_

Setsuko then shook Fuu's hand, and stopped when she came to Mugen.

"C'mon, right here," He said, tapping his cheek. "You know you wanna."

Setsuko grimaced and just waved to him.

"Aw, C'mon! What the hell's up with that?!" Mugen called after her as she walked over to her friends.

"All done." Setsuko smiled, then turned to Makoto. "How come you did not heal him yourself? It would have been better and faster than me..." Setsuko asked him. Makoto paused before he answered.

"I don't quite like him." He sighed.

"Me neither," Derick scowled as he hugged Hikara tighter. Sana laughed as the five of them continued walking.

Fuu glanced over at Jin.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Not sure," Jin replied as he looked over at Setsuko. _I wonder how she did that...She did it once before too...When she tapped him on his spine, he woke up. Can she heal just by touching? _He touched his cheek. Th cut he had gained before they came to the camp was now healed. _So that's why... _(dont fight with me on this. "but the 1st chap-" i noes.)

"Hey," Mugen said to Jin while he looked around. "Those other girls are gone too. The Blondy, and the other one."

"...You just now noticed?" Jin said, facing Mugen.

"Yeah, Mugen," Fuu said as she put her hands on her hips. "Some guy in a blue shirt with a weird symbol on the back of it passed by when you were knocked out, and they followed him back to where he was standing, over there." She pointed to a group of young people, all standing together.

"I was knocked out?" Mugen looked confused. Fuu sighed. _That's just like him...Doesn't know what happened until someone says something... Totally clueless..._

Mugen scratched his head. "Now that we've met some chicks... Let's eat!" He said as he ran into the middle of the crowd.

"M-Mugen! Wait for me!" Fuu ran after him, her stomach growling.

Jin sighed and followed the both of them, also hungry. _I can't help but think..._Jin thought as he looked at the group of young people, all standing together. _What those headbands mean... They're exactly like the ones those two girls where wearing... What could they possibly-_

"Jin! I can't catch up with Mugen! Help!" Fuu called over her shoulder. "We're gonna get separated!

Jin sighed. He'll think about it later...

**Author's Notes:**

When I was introducing Sana, all i could think of was 'My humps' by the Black Eyed Peas for some reason. -.-' *giggle* I NOE! THAT CAN BE HER THEME SONG!! YAY! Either that, or some hard core rock song... cause she IS a former Yanki (delinquent)........n stuff.....or maybe What Up People?! The second opening to Death Note.....cause Maximum the Hormone rocks sox! XD

*gasp* all three of the Champloos thought Hikara was cwute an adorable!! Yay onna hat doing a fiiiish! *ish happi plz*

I was gonna have Setsuko be an older lady figure + hook her up with Jin, but 1) now she's 15 (in human years), 2) Jin's already spoken for (u'll see that later...), 3) I'm goin to pair her up with Haku. And its gonna be beautiful.

Noe wat's funny?! I said Mugen needed to soak his hand after he broke it! Ha Ha! I don't noe wat i was on! "You broke your hand! You gotta soak it! That will make it better!" :giggle:

I didn't noe how ta say Hikara wuz black! Ah well....lemme see....HOW DO I?!?! :cries: I was gonna try ta say that Mugen called her a colored person....but i dont know what i should put! OMG! HELP PLZ!

Oh! an I totally just changed the beginning, so if u think something's not right, tell me! Oh! An if u have the CORRECT words for wat kinda outfit each characters is wearin, tell me, kay? Kay.

...And one of these days, I'm going to change the names of my o.c. Cause right now, their names are kinda....stupid. -.-' NEVER FEAR! I SHALL CHANGE IT....LATER! :P

**Read next chapter, Please! It includes Samurai Champloo, and Naruto... Oh! an a little bit of Tsubasa by Clamp! ^o^ it sure was fun to make...hee hee....**

i own Sana, Makoto, Derick, Hikara, Setsuko...and uh.....did i introduce him yet? No i didnt! nevermind! XP I dont own Mugen Jin and Fuu.......Shinichiro Watanabe an Matsaru Gotsubo do


	3. Ninja Meets Samurai

**NARUTO MEETS SAMURAI CHAMPLOO TO DA MAX!!! XD  
With O.c an a bit of Tsubasa from Clamp...-.-'**

**Chapter 3: Ninja meets Samurai**

"This is gonna be so great!" The blond-haired, hyper active, knuckle-headed ninja, said as he leaped for joy. "I can't wait for the camp to start!" Naruto said, giggling happily.

Neji, the cool and realistic member of the Hyuga clan chuckled to himself. _So energetic..._"I figured as much," he said, as he crossed his arms.

Naruto and his friends had been sent to the Golden Summer Camp for vacation, as a mission. The leaders of the villages Hidden in the Leaves, and sand/wind heard about the notice, and decided to send some younger teams to see how it went. Naruto, his team, the other rookies, their friends from the land hidden in the sand, and their friend Haku from the land hidden in the mist, were all at this new summer camp to enjoy it together.

"We are pleased you could come, Haku," Rock Lee, the passionate, *Tai-Jutsu expert said.

Haku smiled,

"I'm glad I could come too."

"I still can't believe he's a guy," Shikamaru, the calm, yet sluggish ninja whispered to his best friend, Choji Akimichi. "He has such a pretty face, it's feminine."

"I know..." Choji answered while eating some of his chips from a bag he brought. Choji was always eating, and this time wasn't any different.

_He has more charm than most of the girls here... _Shikamaru thought to himself, looking around.

Haku chuckled,

"I get that a lot..." He said, then changed the subject out of worry. "...I just hope Zabuza can cope without me by his side..."

Sakura, the girl with long, pink hair shivered remembering the demon of the mist, Zabuza. Her, Naruto, Sasuke, and their Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, had fought against Haku and Zabuza when they were enemies. It was a very grueling battle. Sasuke, Haku, AND Zabuza almost died. Kakashi-Sensei almost took Zabuza out, but hit Haku instead. Haku left Sasuke alive, but he almost died too! At the end, everyone ended up making it out okay. (dont fight with me on this...-.-')

"So.....are you guys okay with our Hokage?" Sakura asked Haku, confused.

Haku scratched his head.

"It's...complicated. As long as we end up doing alright, i guess..."

"We?"

Sasuke looked up as he rested against the tree when he heard Zabuza might be at the camp as well.

"You mean Zabuza's at this camp too?!" Naruto asked, not believing it. (ACK! OH NOES! XD)

"Yes. Right over there. Near the camp's dinning hall." Haku said, gesturing.

Everyone looked over toward the dinning hall. The feared demon of the mist was sitting on one of the benches, holding his Guillotine sword close to him. He looked up, realizing people were looking at him, and smiled when he saw Haku. Haku waved. Then, someone walked up to Zabuza. He wore a green vest and had Silver hair.

Naruto's team figured out who the Jonin was right away.

"Kakashi-Sensei's here too?! I thought there wouldn't be any Jonin here!"

Apparently, Sakura was wrong, for Kakashi Hatake, a Jonin, was talking to Zabuza. Although they appeared to be smiling at each other, a weird aura was surrounding them.

_I guess they haven't forgotten about the fight... _Sakura sighed. _**WE**__ made up already, how come they didn't?_

Nearby Zabuza and Kakashi, a white puff ball with long rabbit ears and a red jewel in the middle of his forehead cowered behind a thin man in a long white cloak with short, blond hair.

"That aura is scary!" It said as it burrowed into the man's coat. The man laughed.

"It's okay Mokona. They should be wise enough to not fight in the open. Right Kuro-Poo?"

A dark figure loomed over the blond-haired man with fury in his eyes, as he gripped his sword.

"Stop calling me that, wizard! It's Kurogane!"

"Kuro-Poo! Kuro-Poo!" Mokona taunted.

"You're gonna get it, Pork Bun!" He said as he tried to grab the furry white creature. Mokona hid behind the man with the white cloak.

"Fai! He's after me again!" It cried as it cowered.

"Kuro-Rin, You know better than to do that to Mokona." Fai said as he smiled innocently.

"...Whatever." Kurogane sighed, looking away.

"We have some real weirdos here..." Kankuro, the naive and aggressive fourteen/fifteen year old said.

Everyone couldn't help but agree.

"I still can't believe Kakashi beat me here..." Said someone from behind Rock Lee.

Everyone turned around to see Gai-Sensei, the tense and teary, rival of Kakashi's. Gai and Rock Lee have the same bow haircut, and the same outfit. Only, Gai-Sensei has A (Jonin/Chunin) vest, and Rock Lee doesn't. Gai is also the Sensei of Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga.

"Gai-Sensei!" Rock Lee cried as he gave him a big hug. "I am very happy to see you!"

"What are you and Kakashi doing here?" Sakura asked him. "I thought we were the only ones coming!"

Gai stopped hugging Lee,

"Kakashi and I volunteered to watch you all over the summer. To make sure you don't get into any trouble." _Actually, we're here to keep a close tab on Zabuza and Haku... _He glanced over at Haku who was taking his hair out of its bun, letting it flow freely.

_Whoa...His hair looks so soft..._ Sakura thought as Haku's hair glistened in the sunlight.

"Sakura. You should put your hair up during the summer. Just like Ms. Ino. That way, it won't be in your way when it gets so hot." Haku said, smiling at Sakura.

"Oh!...I guess you're right!" _I never thought of that! Maybe Sasuke will even like my hair up! Cha! _Sakura squealed.

_What is she thinking about? _Ino thought, as she frowned at Sakura.

"I'll put it up for you, if you want." Haku smiled.

"Oh..." She looked over at Ino, who encouraged her. "Sure," Sakura said as she handed Haku her hair ribbon. He took the ribbon and tied it low on her head. Sakura adjusted her headband.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"I like it. You look nice."

Haku and Sakura exchanged smiles.

"Hey, Is your hair easy to manage Haku?" Sakura asked him out of curiosity. Haku smiled.

"It's gotten better... Though I should put it into a ponytail too... I haven't done that in a while..." Haku glanced over at Zabuza to see if he was looking. "Would anyone care to put my hair up?" He looked at the guys and smiled.

_No way... He's so...girlish!_ Kankuro thought. _I'm not touching that!_

Temari went up to Haku. "I'll put your hair up for you," She said as she took Haku's elastic. _That way, we won't be here all day waiting for one of the guys to do it._

Everyone was quiet as she gathered his hair together. Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably. _Why do I feel this way? She's just putting his hair up...Don't tell me..._ He looked at Temari. _I like her? No way... _Shikamaru thought in denial.

"Goodness! Your hair is softer than mine!" Temari said, surprised. Shikamaru came back into reality.

"Oh, really?" Haku said as he chuckled. He glanced over at Zabuza, who was watching Temari put his hair up. Haku turned toward Temari. "Thank you for putting my hair up for me." He told her as he smiled.

"You're welcome!" Temari smiled back with a tomboyish smile.

"I think I'm going to go show Zabuza, now." Haku smiled.

"Have fun!" Temari told him as she laughed. Haku smiled, then with a wave, walked over to Zabuza. When he reached Zabuza, Zabuza looked up and saw Haku, and chuckled. Haku ran his fingers through his ponytail, and they both began to talk.

_I swear... Everything about him says girl._ Shikamaru thought, frowning at Haku.

"Now listen. Neji. Tenten. Everyone. Your youth is in full bloom already. Make sure you use it effectively this summer," Gai-Sensei said as he gave everyone a thumbs up, while smiling.

"Yes! Neji! Tenten! To our youth!" Rock Lee said to his fellow teammates, also giving them a thumbs up, and smiling.

"I get it," Neji said, sighing impatiently. "I'm really getting tired of all this youth business..." He said to himself. Tenten giggled when Gai-Sensei frowned.

"And make sure you treat the leaders of this camp like Sensei. Even if they're quite young." Gai explained.

"Yes sir!" Rock Lee saluted his Sensei.

"But don't forget to have some fun." Kakashi said as he approached the group, while reading his Make-Out Paradise book. Kakashi was always reading this perverted book, and this time wasn't any different.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura called out in unison.

Sasuke stood up.

"What's this about you beating Gai-Sensei here? You're never on time." Sasuke said, questioning his Sensei.

"Now, now..." Kakashi said. "I can be on time when I want to..." He glanced over at Gai and chuckled.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Gai asked Kakashi.

"Oh, nothing..." Kakashi said in return.

_Ugh...There he goes with that cool act again... I can't stand it. _Gai thought, inspecting Kakashi.

"Oh! I know you all will be a bit excited about this, but I heard from a little bird that there will be a fighting tournament held here." Kakashi said, matter-o-factly. That caught everyone's attention. Even Gaara of the Sand looked up on that comment.

"YES! That means I'll be able to fight Sasuke, Haku, Neji, Kiba, AND Rock Lee again!" Naruto said, jumping up and down with glee.

"Maybe..." Kakashi said as he flipped a page in his book.

"Whatever Naruto...You won't be able to fight anyone after your match with me and Akamaru!" the active and short-tempered Kiba said to Naruto. "Right, Akamaru?" His dog, Akamaru, barked in agreement as he poked his head out of his masters' coat. Kiba rubbed his best friend's head. "Cause I ain't holdin' Back!"

"K-Kiba...I think everyone has a good chance of winning, don't you?" Hinata, the shy and introverted *Kunoichi said as she glanced over at Naruto. She blushed when he looked at her.

"Uh...yeah...I guess so..." Kiba replied. _There she goes with that blushing again... _He thought to himself. _She looks so cute..._

"Oh, that's right! Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said as she turned toward her Sensei. Kakashi looked up.

"Ino and I met these three people while we were looking around the camp. There was this one guy that kept hitting on us, even though he was at least ten years older than us! It was really freaky!" Sakura said as she and Ino shivered when they remembered Mugen.

"Is that right?" Kakashi said, returning to his book. Sakura sighed. _Sensei... Must you always read that book?_

"Ugh...I'm so hungry, I can barely walk..."

Everyone looked over to see three people walking with their heads down.

"Hey! That's Jin, Sakura!" Ino pointed to the one with glasses.

Jin looked up.

"You're right!" Sakura squealed.

_How do these girls...Know about a guy like that?_ Kakashi thought, eying Jin's sword. _I'm afraid to ask..._

_He's so... cute! _Thought Temari and Tenten at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled.

"If Haku's beautiful, this guy is good lookin'." Temari whispered to Tenten. Tenten couldn't help but agree.

"The drag queen said the dining room doesn't open until Sana and the team start the introduction to the camp." The girl whined. _Though he was really cute... _

"Aw, Stop your bitchin'. We're hungry too." The crazy looking guy said as all of their stomachs growled.

"Sensei! That was the guy we were just talking about!" Sakura said, pointing to Mugen.

"Is that right..." Kakashi said, looking at the weird character in front of him.

Fuu and Mugen stopped and looked over at the ninja, who were watching them. Then they noticed Choji's chips. Choji stopped munching as they stared at him.

"Hey, kid..." Mugen said as he gripped his sword. "How bad do you want those?"

Choji started munching faster, out of fear.

"Mugen! We might be starving, but we will not take a kid's food!" Fuu said as she hit Mugen on the head.

"He doesn't know the meaning of restraint. (Even when it comes to children.)" Jin said.

"Kiss my ass." Mugen said as he flipped off Jin. They both went into a fighting stance and gripped their swords.

"Come on guys! Not here!" Fuu desperately said, trying to calm them down.

_Their youth left him a long time ago..._ Gai sighed and frowned as he looked at Mugen and Jin.

"Anyway..." Fuu turned toward Choji after she calmed Mugen and Jin down "Do you....Have any more?" Everyone looked at Choji.

"Hey man....what're you gonna do? They look pretty hungry..." Shikamaru whispered to Choji.

"I'd say he'd better give it to them." Sasuke said. _Then they can leave before those guys do something stupid..._ Sasuke said under his breath.

"Sasuke!" Ino said with a sparkle in her eyes "That was so cool!"

_I wish she would stop doing that... _Sasuke thought as he frowned.

_Sasuke?_ Fuu looked at Sasuke._ This was the guy who stole both of these girl's heart..._ Fuu thought as she looked at Sasuke. _I admit, he is really cute... _She thought as she gazed at the pretty Uchiha.

Ino glared at Fuu,

"You have two guys, Sasuke's mine!"

"Back off Ino!" Sakura told her, clenching her fist.

Fuu got angry.

"These two..." She said as she pointed toward Mugen and Jin. "Are completely worthless! They're suppose to be my bodyguards, and so far I was almost sold, killed..." Fuu went on as she counted on her fingers, and everyone's eyes got bigger as she continued with her list.

Mugen wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy looking at Choji, while Sakura and Ino glared at each other. Jin watched everyone helplessly.

Fuu sighed. "Never mind..." She said, holding her head low.

Gai began crying,

"I know how it's like to be ignored when you're trying to talk to someone!" he sobbed, resting his arm on Fuu's shoulders, trying to hold back his tears with his arm.

"Uh...." Fuu said, shifting away slightly.

"Huh? Where you saying something?" Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

"SEE?!" Gai sobbed.

Neji and Tenten sighed as Rock Lee joined his Sensei, hugging him.

"We don't know them..." They both said in unison.

_Eww....._ Fuu thought with a grossed-out face.

"May I have your attention please."

Everyone looked toward the stage where Sana stood at the podium, and Makoto, Derick, Hikara, and Setsuko sat on the chairs behind her.

"Finally!" Mugen said as he stopped looking at Choji. _Whew..._Choji thought as he sighed a sigh of relief.

"The Golden Summer Camp has now...Started."

**Author's Notes:**

Ahh....the 3 chapter...my favorite chapter.....IF I EVER GET THE 4th CHAPTER STARTED, MAYBE I'D LIKE THAT ONE MORE! TT^TT I've never really been to a REAL summer camp, so i dont know how to start it! im gonna die if i dont get help! HELP PLZ! AAAAAAAAAAACK! Help me with any other interesting stuff u have on a summer camp. Like activities, food, uh...and stuff like that. How the schedule works, how the rooms in the boy an girl dorms go, etc.  
Anyways...let's see....got my information from Clash of Ninja 2 for Game Cube. I think it worked, no?

Questions: What's Gaara's village called?, What can I call Rock Lee? He's not a MASTER at Tai-Jutsu.....he's an...expert? Idk, Are Haku an Kankuro the same age? They're both 15? huh?, What kinda vest does Gai-sensei wear? Chunin? Jonin? I noe he's Jonin, but.....Wat's his vest from? Huh? *doesnt get it*

I'm not going to have Zabuza dead in this version, because it'll be too much to change it all. So *pbbt!*

NARUTO DOESN'T BELIEVE IT! *gasp* THE WORLD IS ENDING! GRAB YOUR TEDDY BEARS AND RUN LAK MAD! AGGGH!!! *hysterical*

Haku an Neji at the same camp?! At the same time?! *faint* It sucks that Hikara's taken for the story....my other personality/self.....if only i didn't think that far! Then i could have Haku AND Neji! (my heart skipped a beat! XD Neji an Haku's so cool!!) oh...that's right...Haku has Setsuko... What should happen, un? (Deidara mode) OH! I GOTS IT! Hee hee...

I'm gonna have some of the characters sneak into the opposite sex' room to try to...idk...DO somethin with em, or somethin. XP I know Mugen's gonna try to... oooh....an maybe i could get him drunk....thinking Jin's a girl....oohwa! XDDD *fangirl freak out*

"Are you already to go, Naruto?" Neji rhymed! AGH! *faint* oh wait...i changed that...NVM :D!

Haku's hair is so silky smooth! ah.......SO freakin awesome!....oh! um....his mask is off for the whole summer camp (unless i say he outs it back on...) in his original outfit...

SASUKE IS NOT PRETTY! YUCK! BLEH! (ish sad that Sasuke turned evil )

*Kunoichi: female ninja

*Tai-Jutsu: Hand-to-hand combat

**Next Chapter has...... Samurai Champloo, Naruto, O.c (of course), Ouran High School Host Club, Tsubasa, Avatar the Last Airbender, Gin Tama, Rurouni Kenshin, Black Cat...??, Wolf's Rain....  
See hwy it's so hard to think of the next chapter?! im gonna diiiiie! TT^TT  
oh! any requests on what should happen?? With any of your faorite characters? i ish outta ideas...-.-' thanx much. ^o^**

i own my . for the sake of my poor fingers, im only going to state...that i dont own ANY of the Naruto, Samurai Champloo, OR Tsubasa characters. Shinichiro Watanabe, Matsaru Gotsubo, Masashi Kishimoto, an Clamp do. -.-' *whew!*


End file.
